1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display system, an information terminal, a display device, a playback control program, a playback program, a recording medium storing the program and a playback control method of content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique in which an information terminal provides (transmits) image data to a display device, so that the display device displays the image. In the related technology, previously adjusted values may be set to designate a setting condition for displaying the image. In this regard, there have been provided some techniques to reduce the effort to adjust such values.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-003327 discloses a technique in which the information terminal, which transmits image data or the like, transmits display setting information designating a setting condition for displaying an image to the display device so as to cause the display device to designate the setting condition in accordance with the display setting information.